


Strange things lie in wait

by SwanIcarus



Category: Courtney Crumrin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanIcarus/pseuds/SwanIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's up to no good in the forest, and you're gonna find out what. A strange water tower is at the root of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange things lie in wait

Something stalks between the dark trees, and though you cannot see it, you know that it carries ill intent. You're what seems like miles up in the air, legs dangling off a massive pine tree and a crossbow cradled in your skinny arms. The trees below you sway and snap, betraying the beasts whereabouts. Little tremors race along the ground when it walks. The needles drop from the branch you sit on and fall like a rain shower to the ground. It's almost morning. 

If your uncle was here, he'd show the creature a thing or two about messing with the wrong person. But it's just you.  
You spotted markings the other day on your way home from school. They where razor thin claw marks, almost bird-like. They led into the forest, and you followed them up the muddy hill, to the old water tower. It's a beat up piece of metal that probably contains no actual water. You remember standing below its dark rusted legs that cast long shadows as the sun set.  
You doubted it would be there the next day. Sometimes things like this give off strange vibes, and you just know they're not from here and they're not staying. The same applied to people, sometimes. 

The next day, you went to school, came home, dropped your backpack off and loaded your crossbow. You'd seen hundreds of things like that water tower, things that refused to be explained and gave people a bad time. You'd learned to trust these instincts, because when you just felt bad about something, it was for a good reason. 

The sun washed the forest in a lukewarm yellow. Massive clouds lurched across the sky. You carried the crossbow over your shoulder and dug your sneakers into the dirt. You neared the top of the hill and turned around to look at the path below you. Someone dark and skinny stood at the end of the path, barely under the shadow of the trees. The figure cast no shadow on the ground, and did not move. You turned calmly and kept walking. If you run from strange things, strange things will follow. 

When you looked behind your back again, the figure had vanished, probably crept into the underbrush or following the river to keep pace with you. They only let people see them when they're giving a warning. They try to scare you away before you get too far. It's given you a sign that you're on the right track. 

The sun is low and warm on your skin. The water tower stands there, nonthreatening in its abandoned state. You aim the crossbow and send an arrow shooting through the air. When it hits, a metal screeching noise comes from within the tower. Upon shooting the tower a second time, you hear a banging on its wall, like someone's throwing rocks around in there.


End file.
